


Aftermath

by edie22



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama, First Time, M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-07
Updated: 2002-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edie22/pseuds/edie22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>missing scenes between Vortex and Heat.  Jonathan and Lex talk. Clark finds Lex in the sauna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

## Aftermath

by edie

<http://www.livejournal.com/users/edie22>

* * *

Title: Afterman  
Author: edie  
Author's e-mail: edie22@hotmail.com  
Author's webpage: <http://edie22.livejournal.com> Pairing: Jonathan/ Lex conversation, Clark/Lex romance Disclaimer: I don't own anything and if you take away my Michael shrine I would be sad. Archive: Yes  
Category: Drama, First Time, Episode related Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: through Vortex  
Summary: missing scenes between Vortex and Heat. Jonathan and Lex talk... Clark finds Lex in the sauna. Thanks to Alax for the beta and Adellyna for title help. 

* * *

Afterman  
by edie

The party was going much better than Lex had expected. Even better than he'd let himself hope. It seemed like the entire town had shown up, which surprised him a little because he still expected some animosity. 

He had thought about sending invitations, but Clark and Chloe had convinced him that it would look pretentious if he did that. And he just would not let them tell their friends and have it be a 'word-of-mouth' thing. He couldn't handle that. They'd compromised with flyers, even though Lex still thought it was tacky. 

He was just calling it a party, but, really, it was something specific. He had wanted to put the town into higher spirits after the storm and to celebrate that they'd kept the plant open. He didn't know how to express how he felt about the people from the plant actually going with him on the buy-out. He had been awed that they'd listened to the bald freak and not just dismissed the buy-out as another Luthor scam. Even he was amazed that they had all accomplished something together. And he was proud. Not just of his now-partners, but also of himself for accomplishing something he knew he was capable of. 

But he couldn't say that to anyone. Probably not even Clark. It certainly helped that Clark had chosen to believe in him. It also probably helped that Nixon was dead and that the only piece of evidence he had at all was destroyed with him. He wanted to believe the best of Clark. He wanted to believe him when Clark said he was telling the truth. It was just difficult when he had evidence that proved Clark wrong. 

The party was loud and Lex was starting to get a headache. He headed for the office, intending to find refuge in the quiet. Surely, nobody would miss him for ten minutes. 

He cracked the door, slid into the room and sighed. When a throat cleared behind him, his eyes flew open in surprise. He turned around carefully, and found to his amazement, Jonathan Kent. 

"Mr. Kent. I'm a little surprised to find you here." 

"Yeah. I was looking for the men's room." 

Lex looked at Jonathan, hopefully hiding his amusement at the slight slur he detected in the words. 

"Yes, I know this place is a little large. I have a private one, right through that door, if you'd like to use that." Lex pointed at the door he meant. 

Jonathan nodded and said, "Thanks." 

Lex made his way to the bar and stood there. Clark's father was only one of three men that could send him for a loop. His own father was incapacitated at the moment so he had nothing to worry about there and Clark was busy with his instructions to keep everyone underage away from the bar. 

Lex heard the flush of the toilet and then the running water in the sink. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He hadn't spoken to Clark's father since the shooting. Since he'd saved the man's life. 

Jonathan stepped out of the room, wiping his hands on the back of his pants. Lex hid a grin, and turned back to the bar. 

"Would you like to sit down and have a drink with me?" 

Lex could see Jonathan out of the corner of his eye. The older man scowled for a second and then seemed to decide. "Ok. Why not?" 

"What are you drinking, Mr. Kent?" 

Lex heard him snort before he answered. "You have all that fancy-schmancy alcohol out there. I usually just drink Budweiser, but some snooty waiter-guy informed me that there were none on the 'premises.' I had to settle for Heineken." 

"I'm sorry about that, Mr. Kent. I can send someone to get some for you, if you'd like." 

Jonathan just waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "No, no. I'll take one of the same. No need to go to any trouble." 

Lex nodded and pulled a bottle from the fridge and handed it to the older man, "Do you need a glass?" 

He got another look for the question. Lex turned back to the bar and poured himself a double. He had the feeling he'd probably need it. When he turned back around, Jonathan had the bottle to his lips. 

Lex gestured with his arm and said, "Mr. Kent, would you like to sit down?" 

Jonathan nodded and sat at one end of the couch and Lex sat at the other. An awkward kind of silence settled over them both. Lex sipped his drink and cast a sideways glance at Jonathan. "So, Mr. Kent, enjoying the party?" 

"The food was pretty good." 

Lex let out a nervous little laugh. "Thank you. Clark and Chloe helped pick everything out. I wasn't entirely sure of all their choices, but I figured they would know better than me." 

Jonathan nodded and took another sip of his beer. "I don't think many people in this community would go for fish eggs and goose liver." He said, the distaste obvious in his voice. 

Lex nodded. "That's why I asked for help. This is for the town. I didn't want anyone to be uncomfortable." 

Jonathan nodded at that, and the awkwardness was back. Lex heard the other man take a breath, as if he was going to say something, and then fall silent. Lex sipped his drink again. 

"How's Mrs. Kent? Was she enjoying the party?" 

Jonathan just nodded again, almost absently. "Listen, Lex. I... I wanted to talk to you. I know I've been hard on you. And I've always felt like you deserved it. But this was a nice thing you did for the town." 

Lex's eyes opened wide. He tried to speak, but the words didn't want to come out of his mouth. "Thanks, Mr. Kent." He swallowed the last of his drink. 

He got up from the couch and pulled another beer out of the fridge and opened it. He poured himself more whiskey. Lex set the beer in front of Jonathan and sat down, back on the couch. 

Jonathan was smiling at him and Lex was on his way to being completely surprised. He certainly wouldn't be smiling if he had any inkling of the thoughts Lex harbored for his son. That sobered Lex a bit. 

"Lex, couple more things. I've had a bit to drink tonight, and truth be told, I've had too many, but I can always get a ride home, right?" He smiled as he said it. 

Lex nodded. He was almost afraid to speak, as if interrupting Jonathan would stop whatever he was about to say or turn the conversation to things Lex didn't want to discuss. 

"I don't like your father. I never have. I don't like his superior attitude, or the way he's treated the people in this town. I don't think I've ever made that a secret." 

Lex stared. He just had no idea how to respond. Instead, he sipped his drink and hoped Jonathan would go on. 

"I don't always approve of the way you are with my son. Giving him gifts and trying to buy his friendship. He's a good kid, Lex. I don't want that to change." 

Lex's eyes widened involuntarily, and then he sighed an internal sigh of relief. Jonathan couldn't suspect how he felt about Clark or he probably would have said something. 

"Clark's the only real friend I've ever had, Mr. Kent. I don't want him to change either." 

"Right. Martha keeps telling me that. And maybe he'll rub off on you." 

Lex didn't let himself snicker at that. 

"One can only hope." 

"Listen, I better go back to the party. I'm glad we had this talk. I'm not going to stand in the way of your friendship, but you better not hurt Clark." 

"You have my word, sir." 

"Good." 

Lex watched Jonathan get up from the couch and start to leave the room. He let out the breath he'd been holding and shook his head. Just as he was about to leave, Jonathan turned back. 

"I also need to thank you again. For saving my life. I...I meant what I said about a new beginning, Lex." 

"Of course, Mr. Kent. I wouldn't think twice about doing it again." 

He nodded and trudged out of the door. 

Draining his glass, Lex stood and set his glass on the bar and tried to make sense of the conversation he just had. 

The sound of the door opening caused Lex to stiffen. He turned around slowly, unsure of the face he wanted to present. 

"Are you okay in here, Lex?" 

Clark. Who else would wander the castle but the Kent family? 

"I just saw my dad come out of here and I wanted to make sure there was no blood shed." 

"It seems he didn't have any hay bales with him. I'm fine Clark. As a matter of fact, he told me he hopes you rub off on me." 

Clark snorted. "Mom was looking for him. She was worried." 

Lex smiled. "Everything's fine, Clark. You can head back to the party." 

"Are you going back?" 

"In a minute. I needed a minute alone. That's why I came in here in the first place." 

Clark nodded and turned to leave. "Are you sure you're okay, Lex?" 

"Of course, Clark." 

Lex could see him nod again before he opened the door and slipped out. 

Lex decided to make use of his private bathroom as long as he could. He stood facing the mirror, wondering if anyone was going to notice the dark circles under his eyes. Sleep was a commodity he was just not getting enough of lately, between the plant and the party and Clark...even though Clark didn't really know he was causing Lex to stay up nights. 'Jesus,' he thought to himself. 'It's like I'm a teenager again.' 

He shook his head slowly and turned to leave the small room. It was only a sink and a commode, serving it's purpose, but still elegant in that 'more money than God' kind of way. Lex shrugged as he exited and made his way across his office and back to the party. 

It looked to him that things were winding down slightly. It seemed the crowd had thinned a bit and the music wasn't as loud. Most of the food seemed to be gone and the bartender was mostly standing, rather than helping a long line of revelers. 

He surveyed the mess and was glad that someone else was going to be responsible for the cleanup. He made his way to the bar and got a bottle of water to sip. 

A man he vaguely recognized came up to him and immediately shook his hand. "Mr. Luthor, I wanted to thank you. I really appreciate keeping my job at the plant." He wrapped one arm around the woman standing next to him and added, "My wife, Janey. She's also happy about the job." 

"Please, call me Lex." 

"Lex, thank you. I don't know what we would have done with out the job," gushed the woman. 

"Well, you're welcome, Janey." 

The couple nodded at Lex with genuine smiles on their faces before making their way out of the ballroom. He tried to think of the man's name and somehow thought he was one of the forklift drivers and his name was something like Joe or Joel or Jonah. He wasn't really sure. It didn't really matter because another man was approaching him and Lex didn't know his name either. 

Another handshake and an another introduction to another wife. This time, the wife, Leanne, almost hugged him and she seemed to have tears in her eyes when she'd thanked Lex for her and Brad. And their two kids Becky and Brad Jr. who were home with the babysitter, Teresa, who went to school with the Kent boy they'd seen earlier. Lex just wasn't equipped to deal with the emotion and welcome and thanks and everything else he'd received throughout the party. 

First Jonathan, then the rest of the town? Were they all warming up to him? Forgetting what his name meant? Lex tried to smile as another young couple approached him to thank him for the party and their jobs and lives. As they left, Lex noticed that the room was mostly empty. 

Chloe, Clark and Pete were hanging out by the table the DJ had set up, and Gabe Sullivan and his wife were talking with the elder Kents at one of the tables. The hired staff was piling empty glasses and used plates onto their trays to carry everything away. 

He crossed the ballroom to stand next to Chloe. "...faster than Mr. Johnston's prize horse. We have to check this out tomorrow." 

Clark rolled his eyes and smiled. "Sure, Chloe. But if this guy can run that fast why wasn't he on the track team?" 

"He was the equipment manager and his dad was on the track team when he was in high school. His father pushed him to get involved but he didn't make the team." 

"So he somehow developed the ability to run that fast? Come on, Chloe." 

"Mock all you will, Kent. You saw what we've dealt with before. What about that guy that turned things to Ash? Or Sasha with the bees? This doesn't seem so strange." 

Clark didn't answer her and Lex noticed he looked decidedly uncomfortable. 

"We'll help you check it out, won't we, Pete." 

Pete nodded, "Sure, Chloe. I'm always up for a little weirdness." 

Lex smiled at the young adults crowded around each other making plans. He was about to add something when Jonathan Kent clapped his hand on Lex's shoulder. "Well, kids, I think it's about time to go. What do you say, Lex? Get the kids out, get some sleep?" 

Lex nodded as Martha pulled her husband away. "Clark, don't be too long. Come on, Jonathan, you need to get home to bed." 

Lex didn't hear Jonathan's response but by the look on Clark's face so he was pretty sure he didn't want to know either. 

"Come on, Pete. We'll give you a ride home." Chloe took him by the arm and started to lead him away. She waved with her other hand and said, "Thanks, Lex. It was a pretty good party!" 

"Glad you liked it. See you later, Chloe, Pete." 

"Thanks, Lex. Good night." 

Lex was shocked that Pete had acknowledged anything. He didn't have time to think about it though, because Gabe was grasping his hand and pumping it rapidly. 

"I didn't get the chance to thank you, either, Lex. This whole thing means a lot to me, the town, Chloe. She really didn't want to move back to Metropolis, and frankly, neither did I. I'm glad this all worked out." 

Lex nodded. "I'm glad as well. I'll see you Monday, right, Gabe?" 

Gabe nodded and hurried to catch up with daughter and the other young man. Lex stood there and took a deep breath. It was over. Everyone was gone. He closed his eyes before he remembered that not everyone was gone. Clark was still standing there quietly. He opened his eyes before he spoke. 

"Clark. You can head home too, if you want. I think I hired enough people to take care of all of this tonight." 

Clark nodded. "I just wanted to thank you." 

Lex looked at him, a little puzzled. "For what, Clark? You helped plan this, I should really be thanking you." 

Before Lex knew what was happening, strong arms were wrapped around him, Clark's warm body pressed against his. Lex was too shocked to respond. He shut his eyes and tried to let himself enjoy the hug. But the sudden erection that Lex just knew was pressed into Clark's thigh wouldn't let him. He coughed nervously. 

"Uhh, Clark?" 

A muffled sound was all the answer he got. 

The younger man slowly pulled away and Lex was shocked by what he saw in the eyes that met his. Heat, desire, need. Since when had Clark looked at him like that? 

Lex stared as the pink tip of Clark's tongue snaked out to moisten his lips. "Clark?" 

"Sorry, Lex. I just wanted to...I just thought you might need a hug. Thanks for the party and everything else, okay?" 

Lex just nodded as his eyes followed Clark's retreating frame. When he heard the door click in place he realized he was still standing in the middle of the ballroom, staring at a closed door. Had Clark just come on to him? Did Clark feel the same way? 

He shook his head again, as if to clear it this time, and slowly made his way out of the room ad up the stairs to his bedroom. Sleep sounded really good to him. 

Right after a shower. A very cold shower. 

~+~+~+~ 

The rooms were back to immaculate. The agency he'd used for the party staff was certainly out to impress. Everything seemed to be where it should be and Lex was very pleased that he hadn't had to oversee anything. 

He'd gotten a bit of a late start, but since it was a Sunday, he forgave himself. 

His office was also cleaned. The empty glass he'd left, along with the bottles that Jonathan had drained, had all been cleared and the sun shining through the colored glass left patches of shiny colored light across the sparse furniture. 

He sat down to review a bit of paperwork before heading over to the gym for a workout. There wasn't much that was necessary for a Sunday, especially since the pool was beckoning him. 

* * *

Lex made himself finish the weight work and crunches before he let himself slide into the pool. The water felt extremely cool to his skin, even though he knew that the temperature was regulated at a nice 85 degrees. 

A few laps across the water expanse and Lex was feeling great. Brisk, crisp strokes propelled him smoothly though the water. Swimming had always been a favorite sport of his. It was solitary and mindless, leaving him time to think and plan. He didn't think about how far he had swam or how many laps he'd done, instead he just let himself go. 

When he'd driven himself to near exhaustion, Lex scrambled from the pool and wrapped a towel around his waist. He wore a black and blue suit like the Olympic swimmers all wore. It clung to his groin and thighs, wetness from the pool accentuating his muscular curves. 

He made his way to the sauna to finish his routine. Three times a week, he tortured his body in the gym and pool just so he could spend the rest of the afternoon in the steam room. 

He dropped the swimwear at the door and carried a couple of towels in with him. A bench welcomed him and he draped a towel across one to sit on and once he'd sat down, one across his middle just in case someone on the staff happened in. Not that he minded, but embarrassing an overzealous maid wasn't on the top of his to-do list. 

He felt the cooler air rush in when the door was opened and struggled not to be too angry. He didn't open his eyes, figuring that whoever it was would leave when they saw him. He heard a throat clear and his eyes snapped open. 

Clark. 

Lex struggled to a sitting position. "Clark? What are you doing here?" 

"Uhh... I'm sorry. Enrique told me where you were and said you wouldn't mind. I, uh, just wanted to make sure everything got cleaned up and uh..." 

He trailed off and Lex tried not to notice Clark staring at his chest. His bare chest. 

"You want to come in? I think there are some towels out there. You can leave your clothes on the hooks." 

Lex leaned back down and closed his eyes again. "You're letting out the steam, Clark. Either stay or go, but make up your mind." 

The door shut and Lex smiled. Three seconds later the door opened again and he felt Clark sit down next to him. He concentrated on not getting aroused. If Clark continued to look at him the way he had the night before and today, he probably didn't have to worry, but Lex didn't want to scare the younger man off. 

Lex peeked out of one eye to find Clark imitating his pose with towels spread similarly. What he hadn't really thought about was the large amount of skin Clark didn't seem to mind exposing. Lex's eyes dropped open and his mouth went dry. He tried not to stare. He'd seen the same thing when Clark had been tied on that stupid cross last year, but he wasn't supposed to like that. He had a feeling he was supposed to like this. He snapped his eyes closed and leaned back down on his elbows. 

If anything was going to happen, Clark was going to have to be the one to make the first move. Lex just couldn't bring himself to bridge the gap that was between them. The few inches they were apart on the wooden bench was only the beginning. 

Lex continued to recount to himself all the reasons that he and Clark could never be. Jonathan Kent's new tentative trust, his father's complete lack thereof, Clark's minor status, the secrets they kept from each other and lies they told. Lex frowned and slit one eye open again. 

Eyes were focused on him. That pretty blush claimed Clark's ears and neck and the focus was quickly dropped. Lex smiled and then shut his eyes again as he adjusted his towel. The reasons he'd tried to remind himself of didn't seem to be working on his cock. 

He was still thinking of all the reasons he couldn't touch Clark when apparently Clark decided to touch him. Tentative fingers skimmed across his belly and Lex's eyes flew open. "Clark?" 

The hand was snatched away, and the owner of said hand leapt to his feet, frantically held a towel to himself and was suddenly across the sauna almost at the door. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Lex. I just wanted to see what you felt like there. Your skin, it's so... inviting. And it's so soft. Lex, I wanted to touch you so bad! I mean you're always all buttoned and you can't see anything and now all that skin and I didn't mean to freak you out, I just had to." 

He buried his face in his hands, as apparently he'd hooked the towel around his waist. The towel that left nothing to the imagination as a very large tent showed exactly how much Clark obviously wanted to touch Lex. 

"Clark. Look at me." Lex waited for Clark's blue eyes to rise and meet his own. "It's okay. I wasn't complaining, really. You just startled me." 

Hope shined in Clark's eyes. "Really? So I didn't freak you out?" 

A smile played across Lex's features. "No, not at all." 

Lex asked, "Clark, why don't you come back over here?" He patted the bench next to him and leaned back down, closing his eyes again. 

He felt the bench move as Clark sat down, the nervousness almost coming off of him in waves. Lex waited for Clark to relax, hoping Clark would touch him again. 

He wasn't disappointed. This time, the fingers grazed his arm. Lex didn't move. He could hear Clark's breathing increase. He normally had issues with people touching him, but it barely occurred to him that he should with Clark. 

Fingers traveled up his arm to his shoulder. Light, tentative lines were drawn with fingertips along his collarbone and up to his neck. Lex tried to steady his breathing as a second set of fingers began touching his face. It was almost ticklish, and he couldn't help the small smile on his face. 

Clark seemed to take it as encouragement. 

Lex wasn't entirely sure what to make of the exploration. He could feel Clark scooting closer. The towel that Lex assumed was still around Clark's middle could now be felt on his thigh. The terrycloth felt rougher there than his own towel did. 

Lex opened his eyes, finally. The intense gaze he was getting from Clark almost made him shut them again. Clark smiled and moved his face closer. Lex held his breath and when lips finally descended on his own, he almost didn't believe it. 

It wasn't what Lex had been expecting. A quick peck that could almost be considered chaste, if they weren't sitting there in towels 

Clark pulled back and bit his lip. "I don't really know what I'm doing, here, Lex. I mean, uh..." 

Lex smiled and reached up to curl a hand behind Clark's head. He pulled him down and kissed him properly. Clark made a little noise of surprise and his lips parted slightly and Lex took the opportunity to suck on Clark's bottom lip. 

Lex let his tongue slide inside and explore Clark's mouth, and he felt Clark relax against him. He let himself lean back, against the wood of the bench as Clark followed him down, not wanting to give up the kiss at all. 

Strong fingers went back to sliding across his skin, slick with sweat from the steam, and he found himself arching into Clark. Arching into every touch. And he wasn't sure if the steam or the company caused the panting. 

They kissed and explored for what felt like hours. Skin so sensitized by the steam that every caress was heightened. The towels around their waists seemed to fade away and soon, skin was connected, flesh on flesh. Lex heard a groan echo off the close walls, and wondered if it was his own or Clark's. 

It didn't really matter. 

He slipped out from beneath Clark and knelt on the floor. One of the towels was there, so it wasn't uncomfortable. Clark looked at him, maybe unsure of what he was supposed to do. The question was in his eyes before he could ask. 

"Sit up, Clark," Lex whispered. 

And he struggled to do so. When he was finally sitting, Lex smiled and bent forward to take Clark's hard cock into his mouth. He heard Clark gasp and then groan. 

He looked up at Clark's face. His eyes were closed, sweat beaded on his upper lip. His hair fell across his forehead. He was so gorgeous. And now he was all Lex's. 

Lex ran his tongue along the underside of Clark's cock, along the vein, and then up to the head. He thrust his tongue to the slit, tasting, before circling the head and sucking gently. He took as much of the shaft as he could, feeling it hit the back of his throat before swallowing him down. 

Clark trembled above him. He clenched and unclenched his fists and made little noises of encouragement. Little words, like 'yes' and 'God' and 'Lex' seemed to be all he was capable off. 

He worked his throat muscles around the cock before pulling back to swirl his tongue around it again. He let his hands wander across Clark's stomach and chest. He could feel Clark shaking and hear his breath speed up. His hips rocked slightly, as if he was trying to control it, but it was just getting away from him 

That was exactly what Lex wanted. Clark to lose control and just fuck his mouth. He encouraged the movement with his hands, gripping Clark's ass and pulling him forward as he opened to take everything Clark could give him. 

"Oh. You want. Lex. I. Oh God. Please, Lex. I need." 

Hips finally thrust forward and Lex knew it was his own moans that he could hear. Cock heavy in his mouth, sliding back and forth across his tongue. He closed his eyes and held on. 

Clark only managed a few more thrusts before he was coming. Hot and slick and wonderful down Lex's throat. Lex finally opened his eyes to see Clark lean back panting. 

Lex could feel the sweat pouring off his body. He needed a shower, but he needed Clark too. Maybe he could have both. 

"Clark." 

Dazed eyes met his own and Lex couldn't help but smile. 

"I think we should get out of here. I need a shower. Want to join me?" 

Clark nodded and stood, reaching down to help Lex to his feet. He kept tugging until Lex was flush against his body and he bent down to kiss him. They gathered up towels and rewrapped them so they could leave. Lex opened the door and watched Clark grab his clothes and they made their way up to Lex's bedroom. 

Along the way, Lex couldn't help but touch Clark the entire time. He wanted to hook a finger in that towel and just yank it down, but he didn't want him to get embarrassed with a maid or Enrique or something. He restrained himself, but kept running fingers along his arm or down his side or wherever he could reach. 

Clark just seemed like he was in a hurry. He took the stairs two at a time, and hustled Lex into the room and shut the door behind them. Lex found himself plastered against the door with a very eager Clark kissing him. He could probably get used to that kind of enthusiasm. 

Lex pulled away. "Clark. Wait. We need something." He stopped by the bed and grabbed the bottle of lube from a drawer. 

Clark looked at what he grabbed and then pulled him in for another kiss. Fingers pulled the towel away from his middle and then he was being pulled along to the bathroom. Clark's tongue didn't leave his mouth. He was much better at everything than Lex expected him to be. So much he thought he was going to have to teach him, but Clark was a natural. 

By the time they actually made it to the shower, Clark was hard again. Lex had been for what seemed like hours. 

The water cascaded around them. They stood under the warm spray, arms still wrapped around each other, fingers exploring, tongues tasting. Lex couldn't seem to get enough of Clark's mouth. 

"God, you're amazing, Clark." Lex said as he pulled away. 

Clark grinned at him and rocked against him. Their cocks slid against each other and Lex moaned. He'd been hard for too long. 

"Clark," Lex urged. "I want you." He saw desire in Clark's eyes, and then a nod and he turned around, leaning on his arms, half bending over for Lex. It was almost too much. 

Lex eased himself down to his knees and spread Clark's ass with his hands. Warm water still beat down on them as Lex leaned forward and swiped his tongue across the tight little hole. The noise that Clark made brought a smile to Lex's lips. 

Clark bucked and then said Lex's name before quieting enough for Lex to do it again. This time Clark only moaned. He wanted to play with Clark more, show him things, and do things, but his own need was too great. 

Lex stood and reached around the shower shelves blindly, searching for the lube he'd brought in with him. He found it and opened it with shaky fingers. After dribbling some onto his fingers, he finally let a finger circle where his tongue had just been. Clark tensed for a second, and then relaxed as Lex started to work the finger inside. 

Another gasp and Clark thrust back towards Lex and said only, "More." 

Lex closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to get control over himself enough to make this good for Clark. 

"God, Clark. I don't want to hurt you." 

"You won't, Lex. I swear. Please." 

Lex groaned and slid another finger inside. 

"Lex. God, that feels so good." 

"Next time, you can do this to me." He thrust his fingers back and forth a few times, moans escaping from Clark with every one. 

Lex's mind was scrambled. Clark was so hot and ready for him that he could hardly believe it. This beautiful boy wanted him, needed him at that moment. And Lex didn't want to, couldn't wait anymore. 

Removing his fingers elicited a whimper and he squeezed some more lube onto his palm so he could slick his cock. He quickly moved into position and started to slowly push into Clark. 

"So perfect, Clark. Wanted this for so long." 

Finally his hips were against Clark's ass. He was all the way inside. Lex wanted to scream. Instead, he licked a bead of water from Clark's shoulder and bit down. Holding on, he started thrusting in earnest. 

He felt Clark shift, and watched him wrap his hand around his own cock and start jerking himself off. Lex wanted to watch, wanted to see this make Clark come. To see Clark's face while he was inside him. He wanted it all 

He moved with Clark, thrusting into him, fucking him. He knew it wasn't going to last. Lex was too close and it was Clark. The cry that Clark let out as he came echoed off the shower walls. A whimper escaped from Lex's mouth. The muscles clamping down on his cock finished him off. He felt himself come deeply in Clark's ass. 

His legs shook and his breath came harshly. It was all he could do to continue standing. The water beat down on them, washing their come down the drain. Lex's panting slowed as he eased himself out of Clark. Another whimper was his reward. 

Lex found the knobs and turned off the shower. He opened the door and pulled Clark towards the bedroom. Water dripped from them, but Lex barely noticed. He didn't care. 

He fell onto the bed and pulled Clark to him. He found Clark's lips and kissed him. 

"Are you okay, Clark?" 

"Okay? Are you kidding? I'm amazing." 

Lex couldn't help but chuckle. "Me too, Clark. Me too." 


End file.
